berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Childer of the Morrigan
Parent Clan: Gangrel Disciplines: Animalism, Protean, Resilience, Vigor 'Bloodline Weakness' When the Morrigan suffers a setback (as defined by the character, e.g. defeat in battle, wasted effort, or disfavor), they take the Jaded Condition. Any rolls to resist frenzy suffer his Humanity dots as a cap, and he cannot spend Willpower to hold back frenzy. 'Bloodline Gift: Touch of the Morrigan' Any Morrigan with •• in Blood Potency and Covenant Status: Circle of the Crone • or higher may be allowed to purchase the ••• Crúac ritual Touch of the Morrigan, even if the Stormcrow has no dots in Crúac herself. The roll to activate this ritual is therefore simply Manipulation + Occult, with a cost of 1 Vitae as usual. If learned in this way, the ritual becomes an instant, rather than an extended, action to cast — however many successes the Morrigan earns on a single roll is what the ritual power deals in damage. This power costs two experience points to learn in this way. If the Morrigan later learns Crúac ••• or higher, she must buy the ritual again if she wishes to cast it according to the usual method (and thereby gain the benefit of her Crúac dots in her activation dice pool). 'Merits' 'First Blood •' Blood drawn during a fight may spur the Morrigan into a heightened state of bloodlust. If the Morrigan is the first to inflict a bleeding wound on her enemy, she may gain a bonus at half of her Blood Potency (rounded down) to Strength, Dexterity, and Stamina rolls and resistances. This bonus does not stack if the Morrigan is in Frenzy or riding the wave. 'Three Faces ••' For the Stromcrows, the three aspects of the Beast are but an extension of their three-faced goddess, Morrigan. When a Stormcrow is affected by one of the Predatory Aura Conditions (Bestial, Competitive, or Wanton), she can swap it for any of the other two, as the Beast flows easily from one state to another. This power can only be used once per instance of a Predatory Aura Condition. 'Badb's Wail •••' Cost: – Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Blood Potency vs. Composure + Blood Potency Action: Instant Readying herself for battle, the Stormcrow lets out a blood-curdling wail, signalling catastrophe and shattering the nerves of her enemies. Each opponent in combat checks their Composure + Blood Potency against the Stormcrow's activation roll. Those with lower successes scored are affected. Opponents who cannot hear the Stormcrow are not affected by the power. Effect: The opponent's resolve is shattered momentarily. They take the Shaken Condition, and may fail their next roll of they choose to resolve the Condition for a beat. Until the end of the next turn, those affected cannot use their Willpower, and only have half their Defense (rounded down) available to them. As such, they cannot make all-out attacks or utilize manoeuvres that would require their full Defense. Exceptional success: As above. Additionally, the target with the lowest Composure moves to the bottom of the Initiative roster for one turn. 'Cruac Rituals' 'Morrigan's Teeth' Themes: Destruction • Activation Roll: Presence + Athletics + Destruction The Morrigan may enact this ritual upon a bladed weapon. For one scene, injuries inflicted by this weapon cannot be healed. This usually means that the injuries cannot be healed in the same scene that it is inflicted. 'Goddess of Sovereignty' Themes: Protection ••••• Transmutation •••• Activation Roll: Presence + Stealth + Protection :"The Dagda... saw the woman at the Unshin in Corann, washing, with one of her feet at Allod Echae south of the water and the other at Lisconny north of the water. There were nine loosened tresses on her head. The Dagda spoke with her, and they united. :Then she told the Dagda that the Fomoire would land at Mag Céidne, and that he should summon the áes dána of Ireland to meet her at the Ford of the Unshin, and she would go into Scétne to destroy the king of the Fomoire, and would take from him the blood of his heart and the kidneys of his valour. Later she gave two handfuls of that blood to the hosts that were waiting at the Ford of the Unshin." (Cath Maige Tuired: The Second Battle of Mag Tuired) The Morrigan enacts this ritual to bless her target with sovereignty and the right to claim dominion over his lands. In the ritual, the Morrigan takes on the role of the earth, abetting the union of a King and his dominion. The target of this ritual must already possess or is about to possess a large domain, typically a group of territories (three or four at minimum) or a Praxis. Upon the successful completion of the ritual, he is blessed with the following: *+4 territory bonus when it comes to Predatory Aura conflicts in his own domain (For a Prince, the whole city is considered his domain). *Regain a Willpower if he successfully defended his sovereignty over his domain. *Bonus to effective Blood Potency for the purposes of supernatural resistance rolls (i.e. Resistance Attribute + Blood Potency) and Clash of Wills while in his own domain. *Bonus to effective Blood Potency for determining the maximum Vitae that can be spent in a turn while in his own domain. The bonus to Blood Potency is equal to the Potency of the ritual, determined during the activation roll. The effects lasts for the Duration of the ritual, also determined during the activation roll. Despite the traditional male and female roles of the Morrigan and the Dagda, the gender of the participants does not matter. Drawback: This ritual puts the support of the Circle of the Crone behind the sovereign. It is hard to keep such an alliance secret, and such a news is bound to spread to the Praxis at large. The subject of the ritual gains the Condition: Connected (Circle of the Crone). If he resolves the Condition while the ritual is active (by burning his bridges), the effects of the ritual disappears as well. Category:Gangrel Bloodlines